


At least I did something right

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Being Lost, Drabble, F/M, First drabble ever..., Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, Lost in thoughts, Love, Movie: Skyfall (2012), Older Woman/Younger Man, Sad, What Could Have Been, What Should Have Been, What-If, Why didn't I tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: M realizes she's done Something right at the end of her Journey on Earth





	At least I did something right

**Author's Note:**

> don't really know where this one comes, I was looking for some screencaps of "Skyfall" and when I saw a particular picture this little stuff flashed true my head.  
> Thanks to Tayryn for the beta work.

I'm at the end of my journey apparently.

I don't want to go. I want to tell him I love him.

I want to feel his lips on mine.

I want him to keep moving when I'm gone.

He thinks I don't know, but I know he loves me

And it flatters me. If only I was twenty years younger.

Or if I had more time, but I know I have no more time.

It's over, but at least I did something right, I died in his arms.

No don't go, please, don't leave me. I can't live without you.


End file.
